


Ragnor's Secret

by MoonlightKanime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other, Romance, Singing, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKanime/pseuds/MoonlightKanime
Summary: Everyone's who's seen the show knows that Ragnor dies right? So, what if Ragnor comes back to tell Magnus to find his treasure.... A treasure so powerful, others have killed, trying to find it.  
*This is set sorta after Malec, and everything basically semi-okay.
Canon-ish





	1. A Price Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm new at this..I have another story on Fanfiction.Net ... And well if you're into Harry/Draco u might like it. Anyways I'm new to this OTP..  
> ALSO, I have only read the books that came before Shadowhunters. Like CLockwork Angel, etc. 
> 
> I can’t wait! I have not caught up to reading this part of the series yet. I am loving the show so far. MALEC for life!!

Magnus Bane POV

 

Ragnor….I can’t believe you’re gone. Holding my glass, I sighed, once again I was alone. Camille was nothing but a blood sucking bitch. The only person who I could’ve trusted with my secrets, is dead. Our adventures, our memories.  I looked at the picture of Camille,and  Ragnor. My heart felt a pang, I was truly alone forever. I knew I didn’t have a chance, yet I had hoped - I had kept my heart open.  Alec was getting married, and I-I am without the man who has been as my brother.   

 

“Ragnor, oh how I wish you were here.” I called out knowing there would be no response. 

 

“Hmm… you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Snapping my head up, I saw him, laying on my loveseat. 

 

“You’re here?”   I looked at him, in a wispy ghosty form.

 

“I’ll haunt you for the rest of eternity, after all Clary still owes me that favour.” He smiled at me with a fond look in his eyes.

 

“ And, I know you would more than likely be willing to pay her favour. No?”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Of course that’s the reason you’re still here. What is it you want?”

 

He smiled that annoying smile,” I want you to find my treasure, and take care of my treasure.”

 

“I can’t visit so often, but sign this.”

 

An enchanted scroll, came into being.  All I had to do was sign it, and Clary’s debt would be paid. Why not? I reached out summoning a pen and signed.

  
  
  
  


Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn

  
  


“There the debt’s paid. Where can I find this “treasure” ?”

 

Ragnor grinned, and chuckled, “ It depends if my treasure awakens before you find her.”

 

I groaned, “ A sentinel magical object ?”

 

“Come now, Ragnor. Surely it won’t destroy anything will it ?”

 

Ragnor smirked with a glint of something fond. “If not provoked, I presume my treasure will not do anything...too astounding.” 

 

I facepalmed…. I looked up to ask Ragnor something,”Just tell me-”

Ragnor had faded away, and left the scroll on the loveseat. I shrugged, after all he had declared himself as a spirit, and they could visit if they wished. 

  
  


**If by some odd means, I  Ragnor Fell cannot take guardianship over my treasure ; for whatever reason, including:**

**Death**

**Sickness**

**Spiritually**

**VIsiting the Alps & Dark Everglades**

 

**Then one such person shall take guardianship over my absence, should any occur at the time. I place my treasure in the hands of either Magnus Bane or Raphael Santiago.**

 

**x** Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn,

**Agrees to such guardianship to the treasure in the absence of Ragnor Fell.**

  
Well, Ragnor did have a way of making words full and yet so confusing.  There wasn’t much in the scroll, but it seemed odd. Guardianship usually applied to some type of adoption or pupil passing on to another. Oh well… I should get to bed with Chairman meow. I’ll look for the treasure tomorrow.


	2. Just Wanna Know

Hi ! I'm so happy that I have 12 hits !!! Just a question, for anyone .....I will be posting a chapter later on this week.

1) How are ya liking this first chapter?

 

2) IS this boring in an aspect?


	3. A Clue Coming : Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a late update....I've only gotten this part done, but the second should be done by Thanksgiving!!! Just one more week until freedom....

_Come find me._

_Come…._

A hand reached out from the darkness of the night, touching the side of Magnus’ face. Gasping, he awoke, trembling from the cold touch of that phantomlike touch. He looked around, eyes in their natural shape and color…

 

Magnus saw no one, and feared the worst. Was it Valentine, or something else? Meow. Looking to the side, Chairman Meow was purring against his hand as if sensing his fear. He pulled Chairman into his arms, finding comfort in his warmth. Magnus threw his fear away for the moment, and decided to start his day in finding clues about Ragnor’s treasure..

 

Just for today, Magnus felt like being less spontaneously sexy and being more comfortable cute. (referring to the alternate universe sweater and outfit) After feeding Chairman his usual gourmet breakfast, and leaving his food out; Magnus left with a quick bite of a bagel. Flaring his magic in the only way he could pull off, he entered Ragnor’s home hoping to find a clue.

 

Magnus breathed in the air of Ragnors' house. Dust,ink, and oddly enough rosemary. Walking through the house, Magnus stopped at Ragnor's study. Entering through the grand mahogany doors, he saw an old leather upright couch that looked to be used quite often. If the butt imprints, didn’t give a clue. Though, it was quite interesting how the bookcase, and the couch were dust free; Magnus cast his sights on something even more interesting.....


	4. Can it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in 3rd person. I know I've done the first 2 chapters in first, but this is more of a filler and may not be as exciting.

In the corner of the study, slightly behind the study desk was a nightshade. However, what intrigued Magnus about the nightshade, was the tearlike amber hanging from the petals. In fact, when Magnus came closer, he realized the entire nightshade was made from different jewels and gems. Ragnor, was never one for extremely extravagant or expensive things; unless though it was gifted?

 

As Magnus reached a hand out, the nightshade glowed blue and blocked Magnus’ hand. Flinching back from feeling stung, Magnus looked back at the flower in curiosity. He reached out once more, being prepared for the burn. All of a sudden, the flower shrieked. A bloodcurdling scream ran from the flower as Magnus touched the stem. The moment he touched it, the flower froze and seemed to wilt. He watched as the flower wilted, with the jeweled petals and tear-shaped ambers fall off the stem. “Hmmm. I wonder what this means.” Magnus whispered to himself, as he picked a petal up. The moment he did, it glowed a blinding gold. Magnus opened his eyes only to see a Ragnor of the past.

As he looked around, Magnus saw that he was in a field of fallen cherry blossoms.He reached to down to feel the petals. The sky was blue and there wasn’t a cloud in site.

“Papa!” Magnus looked over his shoulders as a little girl ran through him. Magnus gasped as he felt cold seep into his being. He looked at the girl more closely, observing her characteristics. The child herself seemed fragile, slightly tanned, and raven-black hair. When Magnus tried to look at her eyes, he found himself in awe. The child’s eyes were a reflection of the sunset. A shimmer of orange,red, and the slightest hint of black.

“Papa!” The girl cried out in joy, throwing herself into the field. “I’ve got you now!” Magnus turned once more at the familiar voice. What Magnus saw made him drop his jaw in shock. It was. It was Ragnor in the prime of his age. Which would have been almost 300 years ago! “Ragnor”, whispered Magnus. Magnus froze as he watched his old friend pick the child up and throw her into the air. He continued to watch his old friend play with the child. It became apparent that his friend loved the child with the sunset eyes. 

 

While Magnus watched, the time changed from a blue sky to the shimmer of sunset. He silently watched as his friend and the child huddled together under the sunset. Ragnor was pointing out all the stars and the girl watched enraptured. Then the scene changed from the sappy, glowy love his friend showed. It became dark and fire raged everywhere. Magnus shouted in fear of the burns, but the fire passed through him. Magnus ran trying to find Ragnor. When Magnus reached the end of the field, near a cliff he found his friend.

 

Ragnor with tears in his eyes, held the girl to his chest . The girl looked pale, paler then the life he had seen in her earlier. Her raven hair was matted in blood, while her beautiful eyes were hooded in pain. Magnus watched as Ragnor whispered something to her. The girl smiled kissed Ragnor’s hand and seemingly faded off to death. Ragnor in a flash of green magic made the child’s body disappear. 

In a blinding flash of white, Magnus opened his eyes once more to the carpet of Ragnor’s study. Magnus took a seat on the couch with hidden knowledge in his mind. Ragnor had once had a child. Was the treasure somehow related to the child’s death? Magnus was still puzzled, nymphs,seelie, fae, faeries, demons,he knew them all. So what was that little girl ?


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so, I'm super sorry to any one who was reading this, because I have neglected a shit ton. I've had 2 funerals, exams (ugh),1 wedding, and birthday parties to go through, but fear not I kicked my imagination into gear with coffee, and will be posting at least 2 or 3 chapters within 2 weeks, the chapters will be a little longer as well.


	6. Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, apologies, and etc.
> 
> I have been dying under all the stress of school. So, I decided, I'd try to make time for posting a chapter every sunday or saturday. One of the two, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm going to be honest saw the season 3 clips and was shoook.

Alec Lightwood POV

 

_ Hello. You have reached the cell of the most fabulously powerful and stylish warlock of Brooklyn. Please leave a message if you dare. Toodles.  _

 

“Why isn’t he picking up?”

 

Staring at Isabelle, who shrugged. 

 

“Alec, Magnus  _ is  _ the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He’s probably off doing warlockie stuff.”

 

“Yeah, but Magnus  _ always  _ answers when I call.”

 

Izzy rolling her eyes sighed. “Look, if you’re that worried, go out and find him then.”

 

“Izzy, I groaned, You know I can’t.”

 

“Not with Valentine still out there.”

 

“Fine then.” Izzy smirked, “If you’re ok with not seeing Magnus for a few days or oh let’s see, years then be my guest and wait for a deranged man who fucked up his own child.?

 

“ Hey!”

 

Clary came in through the door, with Jace and Simon in tow. “Clary’s not that crazy, Simon laughed, she’s just-

 

“Prone to danger?” Interrupted Jace.

 

Clary smacked Jace on the head, “Excuse me?!”

 

“Woah, relax Clary”, Izzy curled an arm around her.

 

Simon ignoring the event taking place, asked,” So you’re looking for Magnus, why?”

 

“I’m just worried, Ragnor dies, and all of a sudden Magnus hasn’t been picking my calls up.”

 

Simon gave me a look. “Bro, Alec, Man….That’s called mourning, we can’t forget that Ragnor knew Magnus, for who knows how long.”

 

“Ragnor, is probably the closest thing to family, if Magnus admits it.”

 

“Simon, why don’t you call Raphael?” I asked. I needed to know if Raphael knew what was going on with Magnus. Simon shook his head looking at the clock, “Raphael should be at Magnus’ place now.” 

 

“Doing what?”

 

Simon continued, “ This morning, Magnus called and told Raphael to meet him at his place .”

 

“Huh.”

 

SImon looked at me warily, “Alec, please don’t tell me you want to go spy on your somewhat sexually opressed boyfriend? 

 

:Cause you guys may have kissed at your not-wedding, but did you guys even get together?”

 

I glared, “Simon, shut up.”

 

“Besided, what were you doing in Raphael’s bed, hmm?”

 

Clary, Jace, and Izzy zoomed in……

 

“Woah, boy has some game!”

 

Clary laughed, “Simon .”

 

Simon flushed, and snapped his fangs. “Stop teasing.”

 

“Whatever, I’ll just stop by Magnus’ place tomorrow.”


End file.
